


Purple Rain

by themajest05



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: EFA Fic Challenge 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themajest05/pseuds/themajest05
Summary: The rain had been falling for almost a week in Purgatory, turning the homestead to mud and keeping the Earp sisters captive. This was no ordinary rain, this was a rain that could end the curse for once and for all, but not in the way that anyone would like. This rain could end the Earp line forever.





	Purple Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, I have not written one of these in more than a decade and this is not what I would usually write. I did think it might be fun to exercise my writing muscles a bit when I saw the EFA Fic Prompt challenge, so here we are. Hope you guys enjoy! Follow me on Twitter, @themajest05

The rain had been falling for almost a week in Purgatory, turning the homestead to mud and keeping the Earp sisters captive. This was no ordinary rain, this was a rain that could end the curse for once and for all, but not in the way that anyone would like. This rain could end the Earp line forever.

10 days earlier.

The afternoon had started innocently enough as Waverly sauntered into the Purgatory Sheriff’s Station at 12 exactly, still wearing her Shorty’s uniform. Officer Nicole Haught looked up to watch, knocking her coffee to the floor. “Ah, nuts. That was a fresh cup! Now I’m going to have to change.”

Waverly giggled as she watched Nicole fuss over the dark liquid that had splattered onto the cuffs of her work khakis but snapped quickly back to crisis mode when she reached the desk. “Have you seen Wynonna? I have to speak to her right away.”

“Not even so much as a hello for me first?” Nicole pouted.

“Hey cutie pie,” Waverly flashed a smile before getting back to business. “Now, where’s Wynonna?”

“In the back with Dolls and Doc. They sure are worked up about something, not that they would tell me what it was about or anything.” Nicole huffed. 

“Oh, fudge nuggets. I better get back there.” Waverly placed a quick kiss on Nicole’s cheek before rushing off.

Waverly slammed the door to the BBD office, “Wynonna, you are never going to believe this.”

“What’s that, baby girl?”

“That thing you were chasing? Kinda like a gryphon but in reverse?” Waverly’s paused as Wynonna shot her a confused look. “You know, body of a lion, head of an eagle, but also the wings? Nevermind, the point is Bobo and his guys just grabbed it and are holding it captive at the trailer park. This creature must be something special if the Revenants were so keen on catching it.” She tapped her finger against her lips, “I bet it has special powers or something. Should we go in after it?”

“Slow down, Waves. We already know. Jeremy is working on figuring out what this creature can do.” Wynonna picked up a cloth and started to polish Peace Makers barrel. “But once we figure that out, we’ll take it out.”

“There are a few more pieces to the plan,” Dolls growled before shrugging his shoulders, “but that’s essentially it.”

Jeremy ran out of the back office, goggles still covering his eyes and long black lab gloves held in the air with a small tube in one hand. “Guys, I still can’t believe what I can do with what we are calling a lab, but I think I got it!” Jeremy stood looking at the vial as though it was made of gold and grinning.

“Well, we are waiting to hear what this big revelation is all about.” Doc wiped his fingers down over the corners of his moustache.

“Sorry, sorry. I took a sample of the goo from Wynonna’s jacket and it seems to be a poison. Not only that, it contains human DNA, Wynonna’s DNA to be specific, probably from where it scratched you, but I think it makes the poison only effective on you, or maybe your family, I’m not really sure.” Jeremy pulled the glasses from his face. “Either way, it’s not good news.”

Six days earlier

“Well, well. What do we have here? I thought Bobo was keeping the lot of you locked up tight in the trailer park.” Doc held his hands over his gun holsters as he strutted toward the Revenant seated at the bar at Shorty’s. 

The Revenant scrambled from the bar stool, slammed his shoulder into Doc’s and tried to make a break for the door as Wynonna threw it open and pointed Peacemaker at him.  
“Going somewhere, shitticket?” Waverly stepped out from behind Wynonna, arms folded across her chest, smirking.

The Revenant threw his hands in the air, slowly backing away from Wynonna and banging directly into Doc who took him by the shoulders and led him down over the back stairs into the basement of the bar with Wynonna close behind, keeping Peacemaker trained on him.

“I believe that you might be able to be of some assistance to us, sir.” Doc threw his hat on the table and ran his hand over his head to fix his hair before putting a cigar in his mouth and striking a match. “Be a good boy and tell us what exactly Bobo is up to with that creature.”

“Do it without a fight and maybe I won’t send your sorry ass directly back to hell,” Wynonna added, pressing the barrel of Peacemaker to the Revenant’s forehead.

“The, the venom. Bobo figured out how to use it to end the curse.” The Revenant continued to back pedal until he was pressed to the wall.

“Wait, how could that be possible?” Waverly paced behind Doc and Wynonna.

“It attacks the DNA. Bobo thinks he can convert it to water and use a rain machine to end the Earp curse by ending the Earps.” The Revenant glanced around the room nervously. “That’s all I know, I swear.”

Wynonna turned her attention to Waverly, “Go tell Dolls. We can’t let them get that machine working.”

As Wynonna looked away, the Revenant tried to make a break for the stairs. “I really didn’t want to have to kill more than one thing today,” She lifted Peacemaker to shoulder height, watched the barrel glow orange before taking her shot. “Make your Peace.”

Waverly stood frozen in the door to Shorty’s when Doc and Wynonna made their way upstairs. The sound of thunder in the distance brought the three of them to a halt.  
“Umm, Wynonna? I think we may be too late.” Waverly shot a worried look at her.

Doc threw open the passenger side of Wynonna’s truck, urging the Earp sisters to get in. “Let us go. We have to get you to the Homestead before this rain begins.”

Present Day

“Office Haught, on your six!” Dolls exclaimed, squeezing his trigger a couple of times, but the bullets did not even slow the creature down.

“Whose idea was it to let this thing out of its cage again?” Nicole ducked behind a parked car as the creature turned its attention to Dolls, wiped the purple rain from her face and shot at the creature before breaking into a run once again.

“It wasn’t anyone’s idea, it escaped when we were trying to transport it. Come on, we have to get this thing to Wynonna so she can kill it.”

Nicole had reached her patrol car, threw it into reverse and pulled it across the street, blocking traffic. She opened both rear doors of the car and screamed to Dolls, “I have an idea!” 

Nicole stood behind the car, visible to the creature through the doors and took another shot. The creature bounded toward her and as it leapt into the back seat she closed the door and it smashed into the glass of the window. Dolls was right behind, closing the door on the opposite side and trapping it in the back seat.

“Nice one Haught.” Dolls holstered his gun. “Let’s get this thing to the homestead.”

\---

“Waves, I’m going crazy. I should be out there, not stuck in here with you.” Wynonna was polishing Peacemaker for the third time that day. She looked out the window again, “Remind me never to move to Seattle.”

“Wynonna, I’m going a little stir crazy here too. But we have to have faith that Dolls and Nicole can do this.” They had been trapped in the Homestead since the rain began and Waverly was trying to put on a strong face, but she wanted to be in the fight as much as Wynonna. “I feel helpless too, you know.”

Wynonna dropped her gun into her holster and ran to the window, “Waves, someone’s coming.”

Waverly rushed up behind her, squealing a little in excitement as she saw Nicole’s patrol car pull up in front of the house. The car was shaking from side to side as the creature thrashed around in the back seat, looking for a way to escape.

Wynonna threw open the door and stepped out on the porch. “’Bout time. I was starting to think I was never going to leave this place again.”

Doc pulled up beside the cruiser in his pink convertible, jumped from the car, grabbed Wynonna and pulled her back inside. “Now darlin’, it is not safe out there. Unfortunately, the rain machine is very heavily guarded so we will just have to hope this does the trick.”

Nicole pulled the cruiser as close as she could get to the steps and rolled down her window. “You might only get one chance at this. I’m going to roll down the window and you take the shot. Just let me know when you are ready.”

“Wynonna, are you sure about this? You never have been the best shot. What if it escapes again?” Waverly bit her lip.

“It won’t, baby girl and if it does, we will just send your girlfriend to track it down again.” Wynonna laughed.

Waverly huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. “Don’t miss.” She closed her eyes.

Wynonna grinned. She lined up her shot with the window and hollered to Nicole, “Let’s do this.”

Nicole nodded, rolled down the window and ducked under the wheel as she heard the bang. It all seemed to be happening in slow motion as the bullet left the barrel of Peacemaker and travelled toward the cruiser, striking the creature between the eyes and sending it flying into the door on the opposite side.

Wynonna threw her hands in the air and danced a little as she watched the creature slump in the back seat. “Woohoo! I did it, I did it!”

Waverly opened her eyes as the purple rain that had been falling from the sky was once again clear and the purple hue that had covered the ground was returning to a normal colour of mud. She wrapped her arms around Wynonna’s neck, “I think they did it, but yes.”

Nicole jumped out of the driver’s seat and ran toward the porch with Waverly running out the door to meet her. Nicole pressed her forehead to Waverly’s before using one finger to tip up her chin into a soft kiss. “Thank god that’s over. I don’t know if I could have handled another day of ‘interrupting Wynonna’”

Nicole kissed her quickly again before raising her head to the sky as the clouds began to break and a rainbow formed behind the homestead. Wynonna came up beside them and Waverly threw her arm around her sister and Nicole. “I will certainly be happy if it never rains again.”


End file.
